


Urgent Care

by supernaturallylost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love at First Sight, M/M, Nurse Sam, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam works as a nurse in facility that prides itself and its service as being quick and complete. Somehow, however, the same person manages to come through every couple of days due to his dangerous hobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urgent Care

Sam sighed inaudibly when he realized who was next on his list of patients for the day. With a smile, he walked over to the doors of the waiting room and held it open.

“Gabriel?” he called, hiding the laugh in his voice.

“What’s up, doc?” Gabe grinned, walking forward with one hand bandaged heavily.

Sam tried very hard not to roll his eyes. Instead, he laughed.

“I’m only a nurse, Gabriel. You know that.”

Gabe kept grinning when he walked by. Sam let the door fall closed behind them before shaking his head and leading the way down the hallway. He walked over to one of the unoccupied rooms and changed the position of the flags outside to signal that it was in use.

“Same room as last time,” Gabe observed, sitting patiently down beside the computer and blood pressure monitoring equipment. “I do love that picture of the kittens playing with the ducks.”

“So,” Sam smiled, sitting down in front of the computer. He scanned his badge to sign into the computer. Sarcastically, he asked, “So what brings you in today, Gabriel?”

“I did it again, doc,” Gabe shrugged. He raised his bandaged left hand with a smirk. “The good news is I’m improving. There were a whole two days between appointments this time, you know.”

Sam failed his attempt to hide his laughter.

“Gabriel,” he groaned with a grin, “perhaps you should find a less dangerous hobby.”

Gabe bit his lip.

“I’m not sure,” he admitted, “there are many things less dangerous than knitting.”

Sam shook his head and wrapped the sleeve of the blood pressure gauge around Gabriel’s upper arm.

“Besides,” Gabe continued, “the treatment here is always fairly good.”

“Well if anyone would know, it would be you,” Sam agreed. He paused to check Gabriel’s pulse before asking, “What are you knitting, anyway?”

“Socks,” Gabe grinned. “Want some?”

“Judging by the amount of blood you’ve lost from knitting them, I think I’ll pass on that offer. Thank you, though,” Sam smiled.

“Well, if you change your mind,” he responded.

Sam laughed, stood, and shook his head. “I’ll go get the doctor for you. You take care this time, Gabriel. I mean it.”

Gabe grinned widely and nodded.

“Yes, doc,” he smiled.

 

Three days later, Sam walked toward the door saying, “The doctor will be with you soon, ma’am.”

“Thank you,” she answered as he closed the door.

Then, looking down at the list of patients for the day, Sam rolled his eyes. When he went to hold the waiting room door open, Gabriel rushed right over without needing a word. His hands, however, were not bandaged at all.

“Another knitting accident?” Sam asked after the door closed. He peered over at Gabe’s hands to see if he’d missed something.

“Nope,” Gabe answered. “It’s my heart this time, doc.”

Sam’s brows furrowed and he bit his lip. He hummed until they reached the first empty room.

“I should really name those kittens,” Gabe mused to himself. He sat in his seat and waited for Sam to sign into the computer.

“Okay, Gabriel,” Sam said, suddenly worried. “What brings you in today?”

“I said that already, doc,” Gabe smiled. “My heart.”

Sam blinked and leaned back.

“Well,” he recovered gently, “let’s see if we can find a pulse.”

Gabe nodded and put his wrist up for Sam. He smiled warmly while Sam counted.

 “The pulse sounds good,” Sam nodded finally. “You seem to be in good health right now. What’s feeling wrong to you?”

Gabriel leaned forward. “Well, lately my heart has been acting strange. I can be perfectly fine one second, but the next, there goes my heart like it’s off to the races.”

Sam frowned. “So you get a rapid heartrate?”

Gabriel nodded.

“I think I’ve figured out what triggers it, though,” he smiled. Sam raised an eyebrow in silent question. “You see, when I think about a nurse that works here, I get a bit flustered and my heart goes crazy. It starts spinning and dancing, and one time it even lied about having an illness just so it could ask that nurse out on a date.”

Sam opened his mouth to suggest breathing techniques before he fully understood what Gabriel had said. Then he closed his mouth again and smiled.

“What do I do, doc?” Gabriel grinned. “My heart is out of control and needs urgent care!”

Sam bit his lip when he smiled.

“Well, I would suggest eating something, for starters,” Sam said slowly. “Dinner is always good. I prefer this Italian place downtown.”

“Oh?” Gabe smirked. “Well, maybe I’ll go there around seven.”

“Strange,” Sam nodded. “That’s when I was going to be there.”

Gabriel leaned forward and whispered, “Just to be clear, you’re agreeing to go on a date with me, right?”

Sam leaned forward and closed his eyes. His lips met Gabriel’s. They both grinned when they felt Gabe’s pulse quicken.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave comment.


End file.
